Dental restorative composites are used extensively in restorative dentistry. In order to cure deeply, the composite materials need to be transparent enough to allow the light to pass through. However, the need for translucency detrimentally impacts the aesthetic characteristics of these composite materials and leads to an unaesthetic restoration. It is therefore desirable to create a better solution to provide deep curing composite formulations with improved aesthetic characteristics.